Loss of alleles on the short arm of chromosome 3 was detected in small cell lung carcinoma and hereditary and non hereditary renal cell carcinoma. Studies of familial renal cell carcinoma were consistent with the concept that a gene that predisposes to renal cell carcinoma is located on chromosome 3p. The method for detection of deletions in human solid tumors was improved. A strategy for isolation of the renal cell carcinoma gene was developed and 3000 clones isolated from a chromosome 3 library.